


Lockwood

by Slightly_Damaged



Series: Lockwood [1]
Category: Lockwood - Fandom
Genre: A World Were We Don't Like Plushes, Demons, F/F, F/M, Ghost Worlds, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Seriously Though Plushes Are Evil, Suicide, The Fictional Town Of Lockwood Colorado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Damaged/pseuds/Slightly_Damaged
Summary: Lockwood, Colorado was a town of many things - but the one thing that stood out the mosy was how mysterious it was. Down to the towns supposedly haunted forest right to its tales of a run down carnival, everything remained a mystery. Eliza Bails was given the choice of either working at the community pool or summer with Grandma Bailes in Lockwood.The town of Lockwood it was.





	Lockwood

* * *

 

_**The Summer of 1998 - Tennessee** _

* * *

 

When Eliza Bailes was given the choice between either working at the community or going to her Grandma's house, the pool seemed great.

With working at the pool she would be able to save up money to move out after highschool, meet new people, and possibly get some opportunities to see her friends while they went to swim. Unfortunately all those dreams were ruined once she found out she would only be working the small  _childrens_ side of the pool. The last time she had been there it was a bunch of crying children who were two scared to get a foot off of the steps to the water or they simply refused to move their arms. She had the job of watching the kids in the water, and sometimes had to help them swim. It wasn't all that bad once they got in the water and enjoyed themselves, but Eliza could've swore the water was suspiciously warm.

Once this piece of news got out she changed her thoughts quickly. Grandma's house wasn't seeming too bad in comparison. 

Now, Eliza loved her Grandmother, she just thought the summer seemed like a lot. Last year she had chose the pool over her, but this year she wasn't going to make that mistake. Unfortunately that meant she was finally going to have to face that last summer dread of seeing her Grandma. 

Grandma Bailes lived all the way out in this small isolated town of Lockwood, Colorado. The town was unusually cold and was more than likely to be either snowing or raining. Most the homes were old and from the 1890's but with a few minor changes in the paint, the people were all old unless they were in a similar situation to Eliza, and there weren't any fun things to do. That is, unless you counted going to the gas station fun. 

Eliza had two weeks of summer at home before her parents took her off to Colorado. Once the last night rolled around she couldn't sleep.

_"What if I don't make a single friend?"_

_"Will Grandma be fun? Or is she just another old lady who'll be too busy playing cards and watching cooking shows?"_

_"What's the town like?"_

Even with these thoughts running through her mind, they still felt drowned out by the anxiety she had about being left alone for the summer. She wanted to be with her mom, her dad, her friends here at home. Not in some old people town.  

That morning when Eliza awoke, she felt as though she had only gotten an hour of sleep. She packed the remainder of things she needed to bring. Her bags were stuffed into the trunk of the old car. Her mom had owned the same car since she had first got a license. The car would shake during rough weather from the impact. The engine stopped running once it got too hot outside. The car couldn't go up any form of steep hill. Even with these things all wrong, her mother was still devoted to keep that poor ol' car. 

Eliza put on her rather large headphones and played her music while she watched her parents talk. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she felt like it had been something like her mother saying she shouldn't go and that seeing her Grandma would be all too much and then her father would reply with some cheesy yet satisfying response to calm her down. After a moment they all finally reached the car. 

Then off to Lockwood it was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this first chapter was short, but I wanted to give my readers a small idea about what to expect. The story will continue on from here with Eliza going on her journey through Lockwood. The characters will get interesting and frankly I feel that this chapter didn't explain Eliza herself very well, but I chose not to focus on that untill the next chapter.
> 
> Please leave your comments, questions, and kudos! Thank you!


End file.
